Cats Cradle
by Iron-Maiden Alchemist
Summary: -Editing- I found this Cat, well, he found me. He's cute, pretty orange fur & small but strangly he doesn't like milk. He won't leave even if the doors are open, so I decided to keep him. It's nice to have a pet after losing my only brother. -ONGOING-
1. Ed

**_Edited _**

**Ed's Odd Visit**

That morning Winry woke up tiredly. Some strange and uncomfortable feeling kept her awake that night. She walked to the window to pull the curtains open, allowing the sunshine to fill the small bed room. She squinted her eyes to see through the bright rays and waited for them to adjust before being able to peer out the window with clarity.

Resting on the frame of the window, parts of the events that took place last night started to return, she looked down to where she and Ed had that strange conversation…

**-XxX-**

_The evening was hot and muggy in Winry's house, so much so she needed to escape her room. She began to tip toe out of her over heated house. There was a great difference between the temperature out side and the temperature in side. It was much colder with the damp grass, the air was a great refreshment._

_The wind blew, playing with her hair that loosely swayed in her face. Moving her hair behind her ears she took in a deep breath of cold night air. She sat down and listened to distant crickets as their soft chirps lulled her._

_Exhaling, she froze and saw someone walk slowly towards her from the side. She twisted in her seat to the figure as a smile curved her lips up. "Ed? Edward!" she yelled his name happily, running towards her child hood friend. She stopped when he took a step back away from her. "Ed, what are you doing here? Did you break something? Not my auto-mail I hope! You better not have, I…"_

"_No, no… it's not that." He muttered softly._

"_Then… way are you here? And why are you alone, where's Alphonse?" she frowned and looked around._

"_I came by myself. Though… Al will come home soon. He's in Central right now." Ed sighed sadly but smiled "I - I wished to see you."_

"_Oh." Winry blushed. "Ah… since you're here, let's go inside?" She said pointing to the house behind her. "I'll make you that tea you like so much, the one you like without milk in it-"_

"_I don't think I can stay for very long…" He continued to smile with a sad expression. Looking away from her to gaze at the country scenery, he took one good, last look at the place he called home just before he had to leave. "I'll miss this place…" he whispered softly so Winry didn't hear._

_She watched him as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to look around. She looked at him closer and rubbed her eyes. She was almost certain she could… did she really see that? She thought she saw the distant hills through Ed's body, nah, it was just silly…_

"_I should have visited more often. I only seem to come when a break something…" he said simply._

"_Visiting more would be nice."_

_He turned to her and said "I'm sorry about that." and paused. Edward was acting strangely and not his normal self which was a whole different level of strange._

_The wind picked up again, catching her hair and blowing it in her eyes, Winry had to close her eyes now to move the hair out of her face but then froze again. Shaking her head, she could have sworn that, no it could be… Maybe it was the dim light or a trick of the eye, making it look like Ed's hair and cloths has been untouched by the wind._

_Shrugging off this strange illusion away, Ed turned his gaze back to her. "I… have to go Winry…" Ed trailed off. "… I need you to do something for me."_

"_Yes…?_

_Ed walked forwards to close the space between them. "Take care of Al for me..." he said, raising his left hand to stroke his fingers on her cheek with a light touch. His hand was cold enough to make Winry shiver. "And… tell Al I said, I don't want either of you to be sad when I'm gone."_

"_Wait, Ed, I don't understand-" Ed gave Winry a gentle kiss on her other cheek. His lips where so cold to the touch she shivered._

_He straightened back up and looked at her with the same odd, though truly sad, smile. The light from the moon gave Ed a strange ghostly glow._

_Edward took a few steps back with his hand still on her face, until the tips of his fingers slowly lid off. "Good-bye Winry."_

_That couldn't have been real... was it. Winry thought only dreams could be this way._ "_Ed?" She asked dazedly. "Where are you going?"_

"_I… I don't know yet."_

_Confusedly, Winry robotically waved and said "Good…bye" as well. Winry blinked and with one swift whoosh of the wind, the presence of Edward was gone. It sounded like he would be gone for a long time. Would she ever see him again?_

_She reached up to wipe the tears she felt building up in the corner of her eyes._

**-XxX-**

After remembering those confusing events she now wondered what on earth was he talking about. Shaking her head to the memories of last night and asked herself, _Where could he go that shook him up so badly? _Thinking back to the sad features on Edward's face and the kiss he gave her.

She lightly blushed and she walked down stairs to prepare her breakfast.

She was about to sit down and start eating when she heard the phone ring unexpectedly. _I wonder who could that be… and this hour in the morning?_

"Hello Rockbell auto-mail shop-"

"Winry… it's… Alphonse" Al stuttered on the other end of the line.

"Hey Al! Are you looking for Edward? He's not here…" Winry felt a knot form in stomach as she heard Al painfully whimpered. "Are you ok?"

"Winry, come to Central… It's about big brother…" he swallowed hard.

**-XxX-**


	2. Hard Truths

******_Edited _**

**Hard Truths**

Winry busted through the door of Roy Mustang's office.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" The feisty teen demanded. "I took a train ride here worried sick, and no ones telling me what happened to Edward."

Al bowed his head lower (human body). "Brother is…" his voice was strained, his face was paled and was having a hard time talking.

Clearing his throat, the silent Roy spoke. "I'm afraid Miss Winry that something happened to Edward…" Roy placed his hand on the small boy as he sat down beside him. Al's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. His head was facing the ground and shadows hide his eyes. He hasn't looked up at her since she walked through the door.

"Wha-what happened? I-is… is he all right!?"

"I'm sorry…" Roy muttered with sorrow "he died a few days ago, from some viruses… seemed like his small body couldn't handle it."

Winry shook her head in denial. She looked at Alphonse for some sort of support or response that could tell her this is was just one sick joke.

Al was tough, as tough as his older brother or maybe more, but even he could no longer hold it in, he let is tears go. Roy not even making a hint of sarcasm or wise crack when talking about Ed's body size was good enough evidence that no one was joking.

She sat down on the closest chair. In denial and on the verge of tears she wanted to beg them why. Why! Did they leave her out by not telling her he was sick, again! Why was she finding out now! After he's died...

Of course. She thought maybe they didn't even know. Maybe, maybe Ed didn't even realize it till after the fact. Knowing Ed, with full honesty, she guessed he was hiding it, not knowing that what ever he had was life threatening. Oh why would he hide it!? He didn't want to hurt us!? Was that it? Oh...she wished she could've stayed by his side till the end, she wished she could go back in time and tell him everything she didn't say before and to hear his voice one last time...

"Wait, he died a few days ago? That can't be… he visited me last night."

Roy and Alphonse snapped their heads up. "That…" Al finally tried to speak. "that's impossible…"

"B-but he did… he was talking to me… he told me to take care of you and not to be sad when he's gone and…" Winry drew in a choking breath "… he said goodbye-" she brought her hands up to her face and cried in them. Al stood up and hugged Winry to comfort to her and give comfort to himself. They cried on each others shoulders.

Was the Edward that came to visit her, nothing more then an essence, a spirit, a ghost…

**-XxX-**


	3. Place Of Peace

**_Edited_**

**Place Of Peace**

He was starting to waken from consciousness. He could sense that the air around him had a warm, misty feel to it and the ground under him was soft and surprisingly comfortable to sleep on. He didn't want to awake. Edward felt he was in no trouble as his sense of danger disappeared and had no regard for where he was and how. Naturally he let his eyes flutter open when they were ready to, finding himself in this new unknown place. Though this place seemed nice and inviting. A field with trees and yellow flowers that swayed in prefect sync as people walked around in white silk robes, happy and lively.

He stood up and looked at his surroundings a little more.

Where was he? He's never seen this place before.

Casually looking around he walked up to a man and asked 'where is this place.'

The man responded happily "A place of paradise, where all your problems are over. Yup, you'll enjoy it here."

"What do you mean? There is no such place." The young boy replied.

"If there is no such place then look around you, where are we now?" The man asked.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to ask you." The boy gritted between his teeth. This conversation was going no where.

"You've in heaven my dear boy." Ed stared in disbelief and looked around. He couldn't argue, it seemed that he has fallen into some sort of blessed realm. So this was heaven.

The boy that stood before the man in the white robes was stunned for a minute. Ed hadn't realized it yet but he too was wearing white robes. Never did he think he'd be able to enter such a utopia. But what shocked him more was knowing the fact he died. This whole time he only hoped that it was a dream. His and Winry's conversation. Him, lying on the hospital bed with Al.

The man observed the expression on the boys face and placed a hand in his shoulder. Ed jumped a little when he was awaken from his thoughts "Don't worry kid, I understand that you left loved ones behind and it will be hard for a while." And in saying that he strolled off.

Edward drew a shuddering breath as he felt his stomach constricted painfully. Ed dragged his feet as he walked under a tree where he could be alone. He fell to his knees, feeling knots in his stomach tighten. Emotions flooded over him and soon he just wanted to sleep again.

"Please, don't be sad my son, it'll be alright." Said a soft voice from behind. Ed ignored it, he just wanted to be alone and dream forever until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to this new unknown person. He was surprised to see a face he thought he'd never see again. "It's good to see you again Edward, you've grown so much." The gentle hand on his shoulder moved to the cheek on his face.

"M-m… mom…?" Ed was having a hard time believing his mom was sitting right in front of him. Being back with his mother made atonement for his death. Trisha pulled her son in for a hug, placing his head on her chest. It felt good for the both of them to finally be reunited. Edward never wanted to move, he planed on staying there for ever and just let the world around move on without a care. "Mom… is this really how it ends for me? What I've been through… the journey I've been on and suddenly a disease kills me…" Ed begun to feel his tears returning.

"Oh Ed…" His mom stroked his head, voice full of understanding. "That's just how it is, as cruel as it sounds… we can never predict when sickness or accident my take ones life and can never tell who's next."

"Al, he's all by himself… I left him… I can't get back to him."

"Your fate has not been sown. My child, your soul has not yet grounded it's self to this place. I've seen it before, this is just a pit stop..."

**-XxX-**


	4. His Return

_**Edited**_

**His Return**

Getting through times like this was tough. Ed's death was taking it's toll; more so on Winry and his little brother Alphonse, who had moved back to Resembool. People once said him and his big brother were inseparable. Why did fate have to challenge their bond? The two friends had no drive to eat proper meals. They might not have eaten at all! If it wasn't for the help of generous neighbors who'd come by every so often with food and gifts. Friends of the Elrics and Rockbells where getting worried about them, by just looking at there faces you could tell the lack of sleep they've been getting and the small proportions of food they eat.

Needless to say they wouldn't have made it by without there support. Al thought it was hard but lived on, not for himself but for his brother. He knew Ed wouldn't want Al to stop living, so Alphonse found reason to not let his depression take control of him.

Al was saddened that his and Edwards adventures had come to a close.

**-XxX-**

He woke up one morning after getting little to no sleep, an old story that is starting wear it's self out. This routine has been continuing for the last few days. He actually managed to get one good nights' sleep, but that was just from lack of sleep finally catching up.

It took him a while for his mind to click on and tell him where he was. When he was more awake and out of his brief confusion he realized he was in his room. In some cases he'll sleep in his bed at night and nap in on the couch in the afternoons or vise versa. The blinding light that entered his room through the window was very disorienting.

Al sat up while rubbing his eyes. He lifted up the blankets, climbed out of bed and had a good long stretch to help wake up. He peeped an eye open and a little orange speck of puff that lay on the foot of his bed caught his eye. _What in the world? _Walking closer to it he realized it was a… cat?

Al wasn't too worried about the strange appearance of this cat. He was more surprised, how did it get in there? It might have been one of the farmer's cats. Farmers will sometimes keep mousers, cats that chase mice to keep them from eating their crops. It must have just snuck in by it's sat on the side of the bed next to the cat.

Feeling that the bed suddenly dipped from some sort of weight the cat woke up and looked at Alphonse. "Hi there." Al spoke softly and stroked the cat. "Where did you come from?"

'_Al what are you doing, stop that!' _The cat jerked its head away. Al look confused for a moment at the cat's reaction.

"Are you ok kitty?" he pat the cats back in an attempt to see if there was something wrong with it.

'_Al! Stop wiping your hands on me!' _The cat meowed in protest.

"Meow, meow meow… meow."

"You're so cute."

'_Are you listening to me!? __Whaa-' _Al picked the cat up and cradled the poor thing in his arms. Now Ed was able to get a good look at himself in a near by mirror hanging on the wall. The kitty jumped out of Al's arms in surprise and landed on the floor. '_Oh crap, oh crap! It's true, I'm a cat! Alphonse! It's me… Edward!'_

"Meow, meow meow!"

"What's the matter?"

'_He can't understand me! Oh man…'_

"Do you wanna go back to your owner?"

'_Al… damn it…' _Ed turned around in circles, trying to get a look at his tail. It felt weird when he tried to move his ears, he wanted to faint when they wiggled at will. _'Ahh! What the hell is on my face!? Wiskers...?'_ he wiggled his nose and wiry like strands twitched

Edward didn't apprehend a thing, all he remembers was running. He ran searching, searching for Al. Ed had no idea were he was going but ended up finding his way home and curled up onto Al's bed; not knowing the horrible truth that waited for him in the morning. Now he has me reincarnated into a cat and worst of all, no one can understand him.

'_Oh man, oh man, oh wait, Winry! Maybe I can get through to her.' _The cat turned and bolted out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Al called after him.

The cat ran down stairs and into the living where Winry looked through some old pictures in a photo album of the two brothers and herself when they were kids. She jumped in surprise when a cat jumped in her lap. "What the-"

Al quickly came into the room and found the cat and a startled Winry.

_'Winry! It's been to long! I can't believe I'm saying this but I almost missed you throwing wrenches at me!'_

"Meow, meow meow... Meow!"

She looked up at Alphonse "Al, don't tell me you found another cat-"

_'She dosen't know it's me either!'_

"No, no... actually the cat found me." Al responded innocently. "I woke up this morning and there it was, at the foot of my bed. Like it popped out of no where."

"That's strange…" Winry said looking down at the cat; it looked up at her back. "I'm sure Den would have alerted us if there was any intruder… I wonder how it got in?"

_Tell _me_ about it…_ Ed barely know himself. Just his death, and then there was the 'Blessed place' he remember well, along with his mother. The events leading up to now are just blurs.

"You know what you have to do, right Al?" Winry asked

"I know, I should find its owner…"

_Heh, Good luck… _Ed thought to himself.

He sighed and picked up the cat. Al felt sad, his brother never use to let him keep a cat, even though that was back when they did nothing but travel. Now he could have one but the real owners would want it back.

Al headed for the door. "Al." Winry called to him. Al stopped and turned to her. "If no one claims it, you can keep him." He nodded happily to Winry and walked out side.

**-XxX-**

Al went to every possible farmer in the area that would keep cats and not one recognized the strange orange cat. He started getting his hopes up that no one would take it and he could keep it after all. He goes home hours later from searching with no progress and Ed was relieved he wouldn't have to leave Al.

"Didn't find anyone to take him?" Winry asked him as she helped him with his coat.

"No one's seen this cat before, could be a stray."

"So what are you gonna call it?" She asked. Al 'hummed' in thought "How about Fluffy or something?" she suggested.

'_Oh Please... come on Al, nothing dorky' _Ed pleated to himself.

"Hmmm nothing dorky, it has to be a cool name." Al muttered, but Ed could hear him loud and clear with his cat ears.

'_What an awesome little brother! It's like he reads my mind!'_

"I guess well see what his personality is like before I name him."

**-XxX-**


	5. It’s A Cat Eat Dog World?

**_Edited _**

**It's a cat eat dog world…**

Wow, it hasn't even been a week since Alphonse got his new cat and already it's been every… interesting. For Al, Winry and defiantly for Edward. He was still trying to get use to this whole 'being turned into a cat' ordeal. Sure, he could stand the shedding, the fur and the tail, but the flees, those stupid and pesky flees were the down side. Every morning he'd wake up hoping it's all a dream.

Still no luck on that.

On his first day of being a cat he made a mental list of what cats could do. Why not give them a try? '_Awesome hearing, uh good sense of smell, night vision.'_ To him, that sounded cool. '_I wonder what else…?'_

First he wanted to try night vision but was going too waited till it was dark outside, that left him with his second choice. Keen hearing. Well, out side he could hear the wind. Which was amazing, because by the looks of it the wind isn't strong enough to move the tree branches out side the window of Al's room.

He could also hear Winry pull out something for dinner. Just in time, Edward was hungry. Just by sniffing the air he was able to tell what she was making. Uncooked beef and frozen vegetables right from freezer. So there was his attempt at his new sense of smell too. He couldn't think of anything else… he was new to this and figured it'll all come to him sooner or later.

The window was open so he decided to take a look at the world with his new cat eyes. The only way he could was if he jumped and stood on the window sill, this made him feel even sm-sma… smaller then before…

Getting up on the window, Ed was surprised. He thought just as he got up that the window sill was very narrow with not much room to stand on, normally he could fall or lose his balance but instinctively kept his balance. It was silly of him to forget cats were good at that and soon learned tails were what assisted cats in balance. He found that he could lean out the window and not fall.

The wind on his face felt great. He grew up in the country and he always loved how fresh the air smelt. Now, however, everything had its own strange smell, the trees, and grass. He would have never known what they really smelt like when he was human.

Well sadly, all good things must come to an end. If Edward didn't hate equivalent exchange before, he'd despise it now. Ed must've lost himself in to many thoughts; he leaned over to far, so much his tail could no longer sever its purpose and stumbled out the window.

When Ed opened his eyes he was on all four paws... safely on the ground...

'_Cats can land on there feet! Thank god cats can land on there feet, thank you!'_ Ed prayed to himself. He just fell out of a two story window and landed without being harmed. Well, Ed's done crazier then that but still, for such a small mammal!

All of a sudden he's senses want crazy as someone approached. He could hear four paws pattering on the ground. His sense of smell picked up a familiar sent and some other sense told him he was boned.

A dog's chew toy to be exact.

For the inter day, Ed has spent his time in Al's room for one reason. To avoid an encounter with Winry's dog Den.

"_Well, well, looky at what we have here, my new chew toy."_ Den growled.

"_Hey, hey **gulp** its Den…" _Ed backed away slowly.

"_You better start running."_

"_Already on it!"_ As quick as lighting Ed took off. Excitedly, Den chased after the orange cat. _"Ahhhh! Den it's me edward!"_

"_What?_ _There's no way you can be Edward. He's human and your cat!"_

"_Well you still can't eat me!" _he yelled looking back at the dog that was literally on his tail, close enough to bite it but Ed kept waging it so Den always missed when he tried to.

"_Eat you? Dogs chase cats; it's always been that way. Besides your to small and scrawny to fill me up."_

Ed slid to a halt and turned around to look at the dog. _"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER-ULTRA SHORT FELINE BECAUSE I DON'T DRINK MY MILK?!"_

"_Uh… I-I didn't say that."_ Den backed away from the cat as its hair started to stand on end. Ed swiped his claws at Den but missed. That was _his_ queue to run now.

Whizzing around, the black and white dog ran off as Edward chased in high pursuit. He'd viciously attempt at pouncing on Den but would just get a face full of dirt when the dog moved out of the way.

"_What's the matter huh? What happened to DOGS chase CATS?!"_

"_With those claws! I'm going run!"_

Ed would have continued following but he heard Al call him over. He'd usually just address the kitty as 'kitty' when he wanted to call him.

Al has witnessed their little game an decided to save Den.

"_You got lucky, dog!"_

The orange cat ran over to Al and he scooped the cat into his arms "Hah hah, poor Den. You sure gave him a scare." The cat meowed in response.

"_Ya, what a scaredy cat… I mean dog."_

"I still need to think of a name for you, don't I?" Al said tenderly to his kitty. "I'll think of something."

Al found it was easier to hold the cat now, remembering the first time the cat ran off when he tried to pet it, but now he guessed it trusted him more. Though trust had nothing to do with it, Ed just didn't like being treated like an animal.

Al's had some strange experiences with his new cat. His kitty wasn't exactly the little bundle of joy he's always wanted. Edward didn't really do 'play' no matter how hard Al tried. Up to the point where Ed felt like a jerk and didn't want Al to feel sad. He felt silly but no one knew his identity so it wasn't to humiliating when he lied down belly up to bat away a piece of string.

He felt he was getting more and more cat like every second, his mind would go crazy and he'd do things he'd never do in a million years as a human. He would sometimes think like a cat and even eat that disgusting cat food Al would buy him. But he was getting a taste for the strange liver and chicken chow… _Bleh_ Or the strange times he'd playfully run after anything that moved... just like a kitten.

Well, surprisingly to Edward he's getting use to being cat quicker then he expected, but his next task… trying to contact Alphonse without the use to human speech.

**-XxX-**


	6. Side Story: Cat Nip

_**Edited**_

**Cat Nip**

When Al finally got the cat he's wanted his inter life, he went out and got a variety of toys and cat belongings. One in particular is a squeaky mouse.

Al pulled it out of it's bag with a wide grin on his face and couldn't wait to see his kitties reaction. He started waving it in front of Ed and squeaked it a few times. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to not do anything stupid. Ed's cat senses seemed to have sprung along with his feet as he pounced on the stuffed looking rodent, cursing at his weakness.

He batted it around roughly with his paws and dashed after it. Al and Winry laughed as the he played. Ed noticed there was a strange smell coming from the toy and felt his playfulness grew into a violent frenzy.

"Wow, he seems really interested in that toy." Winry remarked.

"I hope so, I made sure to get one with cat nip in it. That'll keep him busy all day."

'_Cat nip!!'_

**-XxX-**

"Al, your cat nip idea… not your best idea…" Winry watches as the cat stood on the table.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe it's because he's eating the house plants and walking into the furniture!"

'_I'm gonna go explore!'_ Ed meows to himself and walks off the edge of the table… right onto his ass. _'Hello, Mr. Floor! Thank you for catching me!'_

"Oh my god, is it okay!?"

'_Huuuuuuhey Aaaaal!' _The cat meowed as his owner bent down it inspected him. _'Whoa! I can like… see right through you!!'_

"It seems like it isn't hurt, I though cats where suppose to land on there feet. Be careful there you silly." Al pats him on the head.

'_Hey-hey, I'm not as think as you high I am…' _Ed breaks out in giggles '… _weeeeeeeeeee!!'_

Edward leaps out of Alphonse's hands and runs into the living room. _'Ok… ok I'm going to do it this time, nothings going to stop me!' _

_Thump_

"What was that?" Winry asked, Al shrugged his shoulders. The two teens stood up and walked into the same room that the cat was located in. They look to the floor to see the cat walking around on it's skinny and wobbly legs, trying to regain it's balance back.

'_Dumb… furniture! I'm not done with you yet!' _

"He bumped into couch, poor thing…" Al said sympathetically. He looked down, observing the orange and yellow cat walk with a lack of gracefulness. He turned on the lamp thinking it might make it easier to see, to prevent the feline from bumping into any more random things.

_'Whoa! That light is sooo bright... are you god or something?' _Ed gave up with his plan to try and walk through the living room furniture. Halting completely he sat on the floor when he couldn't support himself anymore and gazed around the room for something to do when some sensation in his back side surprises him. It was fuzzy and moved when Ed commanded it to. It was his tail.

He looks at it with great interest, liking the way it swayed from left to right as if it was alive… _'OH MY GOD!! IT'S ALIVE!!'_ Shadow panicked. _'HELP AL! IT'S CHASEING ME!!'_

**-XxX-**


	7. Cats Cradle

**_Edited_**

**Cats Cradle**

"_meeeoooww!" _Edward whined one afternoon.

"Argh! Gee, Are you still hungry?! It's not good that Al spoils you so much!" Winry shook her head. "Al! Your cats a bottomless pit!" Winry yelled up to Al's room where he was spending most of his time now, but would come out once in a while to either A: go to the bathroom, B: Food or C: to play with the cat.

"Can you please feed him! I'll owe you later!" She heard a reply.

"_Sigh _yah, sure, I'll do it… _again…!_" She gazed down at the cat by her feet. Ed thought it might make him look innocent if he wagged his tail a little.

Edward was liking this. Just by perking his ears up and tilting his head, giving the cutest face he could and it doesn't hurt the fact he could be annoying and get away with it, with only that look. It seemed to make Winry smile and she grabbed a can of cat food. Though Ed was gravely missing human food. But a cats life isn't so bad. All he had to do was beg for food and like being waited on, he get what he wants.

"_I like chicken, I like liver, meow mix, meow mix please deliver!"_ Edward would sometimes sing as he waited for his food. Part of him wished he knew how easy it was being a cat a long time ago .

"Sometimes I wonder what Al does up there." Winry said randomly while she started to open the can of food with a can opener. "Well, duh, besides for looking through alchemy books. Ever since his brother… passed on… neither of us have taken very good care of our selves. I worry."

Edward felt the gilt build up in side of him, it twisted his stomach in a painful way… or maybe he was hungrier then he thought. No, it wasn't that. Since the first time he saw Al he did seem skinnier and his cheeks were losing there usual rosy colour. There was a different look in his eyes; they seemed distant and far away like the ground opened up beneath them that turned into a large canyon. Ed could see Al on the other side, waving at him.

"Anyway- why in the world am I talking to a cat?!" _Wow, I must be desperate for company… _"Man I'm weird."

Normally Ed would agree, but the only human interaction he ever gets is when Al or Winry pets or talks to him (Pinako isn't in this story, umm ya, she magically disappeared…).

"_Heh-heh, it's not weird at all." _

Winry sat at the table with her third cup of coffee that morning to keep her awake. Observing the cat as it quickly ate his food. '_Is it even chewing?' _She mused and shook her head again in a scolding manner but laughed. Breakfast was only a few hours ago and Al couldn't resist slipping his cat pieces of bacon. How could he still be hungry?

Let's just say, Ed's large appetite never changed. Even in this little kitty body.

When Winry finished her coffee, she stood up and headed for the living room.

Soon after Ed fallowed.

He lightly pattered into the room and saw Winry sitting on the coach looking at pictures in her album book. Ed found out about her habits a little while ago, she normally did this when she felt sad. The pictures that start at the beginning of the book where from when they were babies, then to toddlers and straight on in that manner to when they were young teens. It was like one big timeline in Winrys hands, filled to the brim with many memories.

She looked at each and everyone fondly; Ed jumped up onto her lap and curled up to give her comfort. Something he didn't think he'd catch himself doing but under the circumstances he didn't care, Winry was happy for it. The only time he seemed to ever get pissed off was when, say for example Winry or Al petted him, which he got use to by the way but he'd sometimes catch himself enjoying and lightly purred unconsciously without realizing.

One picture Winry seemed to make her happy was a picture of her and Edward. Ed remembers that day well, it was a sunny day and they were messing around with a camera. Ed didn't feel in the mood so Al and Win caught him off guard. Winry wrapped her arm around Ed's body and smiled triumphantly when Al snapped the picture. Ed blushed out of anger and was so mad. It was only picture she had of just the two of them hugging so closely. It made her smile sadly.

Ed noticed when he looked up from the picture two single tears fell down her pale cheeks.

_"Damn…" _Ed thought "_Didn't I tell you not to be sad when I'm gone…? Winry…" _He cuddled closer to her she softly cried.

It was so upsetting. The two people in Ed's live that missed him the most out of everyone else are broken and torn up. But... he's still here, in this new form and he can't tell them or speak to them. All he can do is wait for something to happen or hope he gets an idea soon. He's not sure just how much he could take of this. Seeing his friends and family just hurt like this... They have to know, just to know that he's ok at least.

Even if he's turned into a furry feline.

**-XxX-**


	8. Al's Little Shadow

_**Edited**_

**Al's Little Shadow**

In cat form Ed had to rely on what ever resource he had which were His newly found cat abilities of course. It made walking around in the night time fun and easy and he could get a new look at the house from a new view that was… closer to the ground.

Everything seemed bigger…

Tonight was a pretty quite night; all Ed could pick up with his big ears is soft snoring. He fallowed a new sound, the sound of loud murmurs, maybe they weren't loud but Ed's ears amplified the sound and it was louder then snoring. He fallowed it all the way to Al's room.

He pushed the door open with his nose and looked inside. He saw the figure of Al's body in the bed across the room. He rolled over on his back and muttered again in his sleep. Ed ran up and leaped up beside him. He looked at his little brother and could see as well in the dark as if it was high noon, the painful expression on his face. He was having a nightmare.

Ed could imagine the millions of things he could be dreaming of, things a boy his age shouldn't see in his dreams or in reality, let alone, at all. He moved his head low to lick the back of Al's hand with his rough tongue. Al stirred a little in his sleep when he felt the feeling of wet sandpaper on his hand. Then he peeped an eye open. Al smiled and petted his cat, something Ed let it slide this time and curled up beside his brother and went to sleep.

Al had better dreams that night with the help of his friendly company.

**-XxX-**

For a few days now Al has grown a suspicion towards his cat and finally picked a name for it after learning about the cat's habits and the most appropriate name for it was, Shadow.

Though Ed could have wished for a more creative name but understood where he got it from. Because for the past few days he's done nothing but fallow Al around much like, well, like he had a second shadow.

And the funny thing is, the cat, now called Shadow, seemed to understand when and where Al would be when he felt depressed. Usually Al would only go down to the river when he and his brother had a fight, now he used it as a place to think. Ed would always show up and would do attempt anything possible to make him happy. At times he got him to smile even at the cost of looking like an annoying or needy cat but Al never shooed him away.

Al brought his knees up to his head and pulled them into his chest and cried into them. Ed looked up at him. _'Al… please… don't cry because of me…'_ Ed nuzzled his head into Al's thigh. _'I'm here… I'm right here…'_ But Ed could only meow and it frustrated him.

"Oh, Sha-shadow…" Al pulled the cat into his lap. "W-what am I going to do…?" He patted him and hugged him tightly but Ed didn't struggle. "I don't know how to live without my brother...!" That moment it felt like Ed died a little inside. A feeling all too familiar.

So Ed would sit with him and never left, even if he had to sit there till the sun was far below the horizon.

**-XxX-**


	9. Old Habits Die Hard

**Old Habits Die Hard**

Al continues to taunt Ed with stupid little dangling objects and he got pissed off **every **time when they dined on fresh meat while he was forced to eat dry cat food. The only thing that keeps him calm is when he'd sleep all day just so he could annoy everyone with pleas for food at ungodly hours of the night for revenge.

Al's and Winry suspicions still remain. Every day in the Rockbell house was never boring.

Sometimes Ed, formally known as Shadow now, would be seen walking into the bathroom when natured called but forgot he couldn't use the toilet anymore and would run outside.

The first time this happened Ed ran out side saying to himself _'Heh-heh! The world is my litter box now!! Mwuhahahahaha!!'_

Ed still held on to his human traits. Ed knew how to open doors, the refrigerator and stranger yet, one morning Winry caught him on top of the kitchen table, staring at the newspaper as if Shadow could read or understand it.

Winry walked into the living room with a weirded out expression on her face. Al asks "Are you ok, Winry?"

She points to the kitchen. "Do you know what your cat is doing?"

"I could imagine, just yesterday he was out side with me and a mouse ran by… he didn't even attempt at chasing it!"

"No this is stranger; he's… reading the newspaper!"

"…" Al got up and walked into the kitchen just as the cat jumped off and walked away, to do… whatever it is cats like to do. "That's really weird…"

**-XxX-**

Edward was on the brake of going insane! Though he's noticed a dramatic change in Al's attitude since he got his 'cat', he smiles more often and his expressions seemed more high-spirited. On top of that, his actions are more lively and hyper when ever they played, but there was just no way of contacting them. Not verbally anyways.

He really wanted to let them know he was alive still and safe, and that he never really left them so Al wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. Most of all, Ed would like to tell Al about his encounter with their mother. Tell him, how proud she is of the both of them and that she was sorry. That she loves him and misses him up in heaven.

That's why Ed's so annoyed. When all he could do was pitifully meow when he wanted to speak. When his actions had to substitute for his words.

But Ed was a genius, a prodigy, if you will. He was clever enough to work around it and came up with a solution of his own.

Once, when Ed found a time that Al or Winry wasn't anywhere in the area of Al's room. He sneeked his way through the door and double checked everyone was out side. Even that dastardly dog Den, whom Al and Winry now knew it was better to make sure they where never in the same room, at the same time.

He cunningly pitter-pattered into the empty room and in one jump he leaped onto the desktop of Al's work table. Unskillfully and difficultly, but he still got it done, he pulled out a blank parchment paper and laid it out by rolling it with his noise. He looked around and found an ink cup with a feather pen, just what he needed. Well the ink anyway, after a while of figuring out there's just no way to do things anymore without opposable thumbs and holding a pen to write with is impossible, he switched to seeing how far he would get if he used his tail instead.

He dipped his tail into the cold sticky ink and thought about what he should write. Slapping his tail onto the paper and all he ended up with was symbols that didn't really resemble any letters of the alphabet. But Al was a smart kid, maybe even smarter the Edward. He'd figure it out.

As Ed turned to dip his tail in more ink his back leg knocked the cup over, spilling it all over the desk, dripping all over the floor and more importantly…

'_My message!!' _Ed loudly hissed.

The door creaked open and Ed snapped his head to find Al had come back. "What the…!" Ed was caught red handed. "Bad cat!" he rushed over after closing the door so Shadow couldn't get away.

Ed innocently watched as Al cleaned up the mess. When he was done Ed tried to get away by scratching at the door like a cute little cat stuck out in the rain. Maybe Al would fall of it if he acted like that and let him go easy.

"Sorry I can't let you go, Shadow." Al said as he picked him up, "We need to clean you up to. You got ink all over you paws and tail.

"_Uh-oh…! Now wait a second!! Alphonse!!"_

Now Ed was aware of how sadistic Al could be. For only spilling a cup of ink, by accident, my I add and he was now chosen for the water torture. Ed has gotten a bath before as a cat but this time it included the foamy chemical that is "shampoo." Ed couldn't help but think, '_What sick minds could invent such a liquid!!'_

**-XxX-**

Author: reviews are welcomed!!


	10. Shadows Mischief: Part 1

**Shadows Mischief _part 1_**

Ed woke up at the foot of Winry's bed feeling tired and sore. He didn't understand why he brings it upon himself to keep Winry and Al company at night when he gets either rolled over or accidentally kicked. It must have been his loyalty to his friends and family that made him do it.

By the way, Edward would have preferred it if Winry didn't sleep with her wrench…

Edward meowed evilly_ 'Wake up CALL!' _In one swift pounce he jumped lightly on Winry's back.

"Mmmmm! Get back here a crazy fiend!" The cute blond mumbled after Ed jumped off.

"Me…OW!!"Shadow cried out with surprise when Winry's wrench hit the floor with a metallic clank beside him.

"There, you happy? I'm up!" _Dumb cat… _"Well I guess I'll get changed out for my PJ's before I go make breakfast."

_'What a minute… get CHANGED!!' _Ed quickly turned around and ran for the door but sadly forgot it was closed… _'Not looking! Not a pervert! I'm totally not a pervert!!' _**BAM! **

"Crashing into stuff again today are we?"

_'Uhhh… uuh… shut up…' _Ed mumbled and waited for the room to stop spinning. Winry opened the door and luckily didn't start removing her cloths yet.

"Now go bug Al…Kay?" Winry said and closed the bedroom door.

_'That was WAAAAY! To close…' _

_Hmmm… go bug Al, good idea! Heh, heh… _Edward dashed down the hall to Al's room, amusing himself by trying to walk on his hind legs along the way. Though trying that got him to Al's bed room slower.

He pushed through the crack in the door. Alphonse always kept his door open ajar, just enough for Ed to squeeze through._ 'Hey Alphonse!! It's your favorite alarm clock coming to wake you up! …Oh.' _Al was a sleep in his bed but without the covers over him and it wasn't his usual bed cloths he was wearing either.

_'Oh Al… you fell a sleep in your cloths again…and here I thought **you** were the responsible one.' _The little orange puff ball that was Ed leaped onto the bed, he's noticed for a while now that he's been growing his hair out. He guessed, maybe it was to look more like him. If it was up to Edward he'd have Al cut it short again, long hair was more his style and short hair looked more Al-ish anyway.

The soft and stringy strands of Al's hair were fun to play with. He got a mumble out of him but he just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Crawling up beside his brother, Edward saw the pained expression on his face… waking him up… didn't seem all that fun anymore. _'Why don't you take better care of yourself? Did I or did i not! Tell you not to be upset when I'm gone…?'_ He whispered meows, barely a breath of air passing his lips._ 'I wish you'd listen to me…' _He finished, meowing even softer than he'd begun.

That's when a little bell went off in he's head, he still needed to see how to make contact with his brother and Winry and want better way to do then to attempt Alchemy! _Why didn't I think of it before!! _

**-XxX-**

_'Okay! Moment of truth!'_ Edward thinks to himself the minute he got out of the house and ran into the back yard. He clapped his… paws together and held his breath as he placed them on a ground and thought about what to transmute _'A statue! No I don't feel very creative today. Oh a spare! What would a cat do with a spare…? Umm…' _When Edward thought of something simple to make, like a statue of himself, he waited for it to work…

And waited…

And waited…

_'I'll try it again…' _he clapped his hands on the ground but… nothing happened. He repeated the action again. _'Why won't you WORK!' _Edward kept at it, to stubborn to admit… he can't do alchemy… and looked like a goof while doing it to, making him look like he was playing patty cake with the ground.

_'Grrr!! Well… it makes sense I mean why would a cat need alchemy… DAMN IT! Damn, damn, damn, da-' _

_'…' _

Edward stopped his fits as he heard someone came to the front door _'A guest that's odd.' _He went to check it out, he'd get upset later.

As he rounded the corner he slid to a halt. The tall man knocked on the door again after no one responded the first time. He noticed the cat's presence and turned to say hello "So, it looks like Al got the cat he always bugged his brother for,"

_'What the hell… why is **he** here…?' _

"And what's your name little fella?"

_'LITTLE!! I'll show you little!!' _The orange cat hissed viciously.

_Whoa… feisty little guy…_ Roy thought.

"Oh Roy! It's nice to see you!" Winry said after finally answering the door. "Come on in side." She signaled him to come in and held the door open so the cat could come in as well.

"I think it was about time I came to visit. After all, he was under my jurisdiction." Roy said stepping though the threshold. "If I'd known about the Edward's illness sooner we could have given him proper treatment."

"No. It's ok; it was no ones fault for what happened."

"So how are you and Al doing?"

"Where managing. Al got a new cat so it's a lot more comforting."

"Ya I met it in the yard… it didn't seem happy to met me."

_'Why would I ever be happy to see **you**!? Wow…' _Winry picked up the fury kitty (something Ed wasn't ready for) and held him for Roy to see. "Shadow this is Roy, Roy this is Shadow."

"Hi shadow." Roy said rather happily and started freaking out Edward. At first he considered biting the hand that was stretch out to pet him but he didn't want Roy's dirty hands in his mouth, neither did he want Roy whipping his hands all over him. Instead he meowed in protest. "What'd I tell ya?"

"That's rude Shadow." Winry said though knowing that cat probably couldn't understand her anyways.

_'Heh heh, with Roy here and not knowing who I really I am, I think I can have a little fun, heh heh!" _

**-XxX-**

Author: I know... very origanal title ...

i've got a few evil plans for edward and please don't get mad at me because he can't use alchemy, if he could he'd get found out about sooner and i wouldn't have a very long story


	11. Shadows Mischief: Part 2

Author: hope I didn't disappoint anybody

And thank you so much everyone for all the faves, alerts and reviews I've gotten! You're all loved very much!

**-XxX-**

**Shadows Mischief _Part 2_**

In the few hours Roy visited for has been entertaining… on Ed's part anyways. First, after Roy hung his jacket up on the rack and fallowed Winry into the other room, that was Ed's chance to cause some mischief.

He jumped high (and started loving the benefits of being a cat, jumping the height they can jump at is like a human jumping two stories) and used his claws to grab on to the coats fabric. He scaled the jacket until reaching the pockets where he searched for something that was hopefully in there. When he found two white pieces of fabric he clenched them between his teeth and headed for the living room where the two humans talked.

"So where's Al?"

"He's up stairs, still sleeping I think. He knew you where coming, he'll be up soon."

"MEOW!!"

"Hmm?" The to humans look to the entrance of the living to see Shadow "Hey! Wait a minute… that cat stole my alchemy gloves!"

"Oh, here, let me get them." Winry assured him and walk slowly towards the cat. When Winry was only two steps away Edward jumped back in a defensive stance. "Come here Shadow we gotta give Roy back his gloves." She cooed to the frisky feline.

_Nod'da chance! _The cat ran through her feet and into the living room and past where Roy sat making him stand up to chase him too. _'Heh! To slow!'_

Edward, being as evil as he was, ran close enough for Roy and Winry to catch him, but far enough to jump away. _'You can't stop the lighting!_ _You can't stop the thunder! For I am SUPER FELINE!' _Originallyhe only wanted to prank Roy but Winry was an added bonus and made it so much more fun.

At this time it was already late afternoon and Al had finally risen out of bed. As he set his foot down on the last step of the stairway he saw an orange blur run past his feet. "What the…?"

"Al, your Cat…" Winry huffed out of breath.

"Stole my gloves…" Roy finished her sentence. "I'm not letting it use my gloves for a chew toy!"

"Oh hello Roy… Shadow did, did he…?"

**-XxX-**

Edward stood alone in the kitchen. He placed Roy's grimy (dirty) gloves on the floor to catch his breath. _'Heh heh… guess they gave up. I'll have to give him is glove back eventually… what in the world would I need these gloves for if I can't even use alchemy…?' _

"Oh Shadow!? Where'd you go pal?"

_'Alphonse?' _

"There you are." Al said softly. Ed bent his head down, ready to take the gloves and run. Al sat on the floor at a safe distance away. "So, you don't like Roy neither, huh? It's not that** I** don't like him, but it sounds very familiar…" Edward lifted his head to like at his human brother.

_"Al… phones…" _

"Maybe he's not that likable, _Ha ha._" Al chuckled and Edward continued to stare. "My Older brother was the same way-"

"Ah HA! Got you!" Winry said and pounced on the cat. Edward hissed in surprise! _That was for this morning, you furry fiend! _"Good job on distracting him Al."

_'Al! Whose side are you on?!' _He continued to hiss.

"Winry, I don't think there was any need for force… I almost had him myself." Al stood up from the floor with Roy's gloves in hand and gave them back to him. "I wonder how he got them anyways. He normally doesn't do this."

"Ever since you got him he's been anything but normal!" Winry commented but didn't mean to say it like there was a problem she was just irritated.

"Is that so?" Roy said a little interested in the odd behavior of this particular cat.

"Ya it's really weird, watch. Now, Shadow please say you're sorry for taking Roy's gloves." Al asked the orange puff ball, still held in Winry's arms, politely.

_'Why would I ever say… the 'S' word, like he needs them, Pyro maniac! I think they have therapy groups for that you know!!' _

"Meow… Meow, Meow!

"See he said sorry." (Ya right) Al said.

"But it's freaky; it's like he understands what we're saying!" Winry exclaimed.

_They're getting warmer… they're close to figuring it out, Yes! _

**-XxX-**

"Alright, I'm heading back, gotta report into central tomorrow." Roy said as he stepped out the door.

"Ok don't be a stranger." Alphonse called back. "Come back when ever you like." The two teens waved as he headed down the road trying to put on the best fake smiles they can.

"Think he'll ever come visit again?" Winry whispered in the corner of her mouth still waving.

"I dunno, after Shadow chewed on his boots (smelly but worth it!) and peed on his knee?" Al asked in the corner of his mouth as well.

"Maybe… if Roy ever gets the chase to neuter him first." Winry painfully had to try and hide there bursts of laugher.

_'Hey where's he go'n? I'm not done yet!!'_


	12. Shadow vs 13

Author: Phew… thank god I was able to update sooner then I thought but no more for a little while.

LOL. The title is so what Kyorma would have said XD!

**-XxX-**

**Shadow vs. 13**

This was the worst thing to have ever happen to Edward!

EVER!

_How could Al do this? Was this done by bad karma? If it was about the accident with Roy I was only having some fun! Why did Al have to bring __**him**__ here!? WHY!_

While leaving Ed to his rants… Al seems to have brought home some unexpected company, unwanted I should say. Leaving poor little Shadow feeling ignored; for his owner/little brother might have thought, that having only one cat wasn't enough…

**-XxX-**

'_Mmmmm carpets' soft…' _Ed meowed as he lazed about one afternoon. Now, Ed's not one to take it easy, it never was in his description as 'something to do'. He was either on the run from something or another, or searching for the stone. Though, at this present time, he still needed some clever method of communicating with Alphonse, but today…

Damn, the carpet was comfortable! As a cat, finding a nice place to sleep is one of your top ten priorities. Ed couldn't always stay on track of things. He laid there, belly up towards the ceiling and stretched his long skinny body.

Rest did seem like a good thing though; he needed time to cool after failing again. He just so happened to pick the wrong day to try and write a message to Al in the dirt and _it just so happened…_ to be a very windy day. Ed was desperate to get his little brother's attention, so he continuously walked through Al's legs, under his feet and in his way until Al almost tripped; as Al tried to leave the house to complete a task Winry asked him to do.

Ed sighed as he looked at the pale coloured ceiling. When he did get his attention the message was lost to the wind. So, the weather was a bit of a set back but it was a good plan, he'd try again on a brighter day. He's not going to call it quits until he reaches his goal.

_Al's been gone for too long…_ Edward started too dozy off.

An hour later, but to Ed it felt like 15 minutes, for when he fell asleep he lost all sense of time. Perking his ears up without opening his eyes to the sound of someone entering the house through the front door. _That must be Al… I'll bug him the play with me later…_ he thought as he dropped his ears.

Next was the sound of running water. _A bath? Is he having a bath? What did Winry make him do anyways?_ Ed asked himself still napping.

Finally the sound Ed's been hoping for… _CAN OPENER! I hear the can opener! Yay!_

Ed dashed to the kitchen to see Al with cat food in hand and Winry had finally emerged from the room where she read her book, to join Al. Ed waited for his food when he heard the squeak of… an-another cat…?

"Awe Al, he's adorable!" Winry said excitedly. Ed titled he's head to the side; he didn't like the looks of that small black tall that hung over the side of the counter.

"I found on my way home. I know, isn't he cute? I gave him a bath and cleaned up his fur, he's good as new!"

"But…you know we can't keep him, right?"

"Why not!?" Al said in protest.

"I don't think Shadow's ready, you know how territorial cats can be. And Den is having a hard time coping with just Shadow around." She replied. "On top of that with Den, Shadow and you, what are we? Running a zoo?"

"I know but - hey why am I one of the animals?"

"Hee, hee." Winry giggled innocently.

Ed's mouth swung open at the sight of Al scooping up a fuzzy ball of black fur off the table.

**-XxX-**

It wasn't long for them to talk over weather to keep it or not, Winry said if it's not clamed to be missing or abandoned but no one else want's it then it's all Al's.

"Wow, he's completely black!" Winry exclaimed. As if on cue, the kitten meowed in response.

Al set the pure black cat on the floor. "Yeah, though when I first brought him home he was just a mangle of dirt and mud until he had a bath." He replied. "I wanna call him Thirteen."

"Why's that?"

"Well, black cats are unlucky, right?"

"True, but it seems to be pretty lucky that you found it. If the little guy stayed out side who knows what might've happened?"

Edward walked into the room, not pleased with what he's heard so far. _What the hell! They're keeping it! Why Alphonse?! WHY!? I mean what a plot twist! What are we, in a fan fiction!? _

Ed stops a looks up…

… … …

"Oh, hey Shadow!" Al peeped with excitement. "Come see." Edward stomped over with the grace of a hippo to the small little kitten Ed has come to hate, and without even meeting it first. _I'm not sharing my brother with this little brat!_

The kitten dubbed as Thirteen gave him a cute little look. In return Shadow pushed him over onto the ground.

The look on Al's face wasn't surprised that Shadow would act in such a way at there first meeting but he wasn't impressed.

The kitten squeaked a small meow at Ed saying _'meanie!' _before running off.

**-XxX-**

**Author: **it's... short... T-T ahhhh ah ha ha! _cries_

**Thank you for reviewing so far:** EarthxAngel, Bar-Ohki, Onna Bugeisha Ami, Kyorma, unheardgoodconscience, HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite, nolies, Katie B 16, Angelus-alvus, Kelol, Moofy-fan, Anime and all that other stuff, s19, kitsune-kitty, Fullmetaltiger57, rin, Katty008, Evil Chocolate of Doom, Harryswoman, Yakami, Radcat38,

Love ya!


	13. A Little To Lucky

**A little to lucky **

The kitten, now dubbed as 13, gave him a cute little look and a sweet head tilt. In return, an offended Shadow pushed him over onto the ground.

The look on Al's face wasn't surprised that Shadow would act in such a way at there first meeting but he wasn't impressed.

The kitten squeaked a small meow at Ed saying _'meanie!' _before running off. By the sound of his 'squeak' of a response, Ed could tell he was way younger then him.

"Bad cat." Al said and fallowed after 13. Ed cringed and backed away, Al was mad at him. He didn't like that Al was now mad at him…

**-XxX-**

Ed resumed his nap after Al went out to preform the same routine he did for Edward. He's gone to try and get rid of that 13 guy. He rests with the hope that he's just missing and who ever owned him, will want him back.

Now Shadow, back to his comfy carpet, dreams of lil' chickens and the tiny pellets of fish shaped cat food that's suppose to give you the illusion that you're really eating a fish. Needless to say, he was hungry and never got the chance to eat in the last chapter.

But, oh no, the images are morphing into something! What… what could be? It's, it's? _"AH! It's teacher!! Izumi Sensei's coming to get me!!"_ Ed ran but was grabbed and was shaking in her all mighty grip.

"_NO! NO! I'm sorry Teacher! I couldn't do the home work! My hands were hurting, I have no paper, I had a headache and I'm blind in one EYE!!" _Edward screamed as many excuses as he could but waswoken by two tiny paws shaking him."Oh, 13 it's just you… **13**!!" Ed yelled and jump back with surprise.

"_Hi!" _It cutely meowed. _"Did you have a bad dream?" _

"_Umm… sorta…"_

"_I don't think you really liked me at first," _

_My guess is Al wasn't successful at finding him a home… great… "Uh, huh…"_

"_So I'm hoping we can be friends." _

"_Friends…? Be still my beating heart…" _Ed responded with an eye roll. The kitten didn't understand the sarcasm and smiled taking it as a, yes. _"…Oh boy…" _Ed lied down to continue is nap.

"_Let's play!"_

"_No."_

"_Please!"_

"_No! If you're going to live in this house, the first rule is leave me alone!" Little Brat cat…_Ed thought to him self.

"_Awe. But that's not fun…Who's that big brother?" _13 asked.

"_Wait, what did you just call me?" _Then a familiar sense crept up Ed's spine. _"Ok 13…" _Ed said slowly _"Let's play chase…"_

"_Ok! Does he wanna play?"_

"_No… say hello to Den and he wants to eat you!" _Ed grabbed the kitten with his teeth and dashed out the room. Dens heavy paws fallowed.

"_It's a new chew toy! Come on Shadow just a nibble!" _

_Wait a sec. Why am I even trying? To save his life or something?! Then again, leaving him for Den to eat wouldn't be right and would make Al sad… Damn I'm just too nice…_

"_Let me down!" _13 squirmed.

"_Shud'up! I'um tying bo ave ore ife! (Shut up! I'm trying to save you life!)" _Ed's words where muffled through 13.

"DEN! Bad dog!" Winry came in, just in the nick of time too. She hit Den on the head with a rolled up news paper. Edward thought he'd never be happier to see her throwing arm was just a strong as ever.

Actually, Edward was never happy about that, but under the circumstances…

Edward quickly went up stairs after Den's assault. Winry didn't get to see Ed's heroics but it'd be better that way. He dropped the kitten on the floor and spat out any hair that was picked up in his mouth. _"Well… that was my good deed for today…" _he said with a long sigh.

"_You saved me and that was fun" _The kitten said with thankfulness.

"_Ya, ya. Remember, it did it for Al not for you." _Though, 13 still insisted on giving Shadow a hug. _"Ok, ok! I get it." _13 backed away, not wanting to give up his smile.

"_Thanks, Big brother."_

"_Big brother…" _Edward looked at him for a moment. _"I haven't been called that in a long time."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Tell me, tell me, tell me."_

"_NO! Geez! If I was ever a headache like you when I was your age sorry mother…" _

_Why does he hate me…?_

**-XxX-**

Author: OMG! I'M ALIVE!

… Ok so I guess I was just trying to make it look like Ed wasn't going to turn out as the bad guy cuz' he really doesn't have much of a reason to hate hate 13, he just gets in his way.


	14. Watch Cat

**Author:** Mmm…? Nothing to really to report.

Yaya updated! Going to Daytona Beach in a week, fun, fun! And just sit'n here eating Easter eggs XD

This is short but too sweet to miss!

**Watch Cat**

The Sun streamed into the room while Edward slept in its path. He rolled over to block its rays. No longer tired, he yawned, stretched and groggily blinked to get the sleep out of his system.

He slept beside a very young, very pretty blond. Winry would never let Ed sleep in her bed in a million years, unless she wasn't in it, which was a score but as a cat he couldn't enjoy it… _When did I start to be a perv? _Ed thought to himself.

Still, Ed, in small ways… was a gentleman and didn't take advantage of this and would run out of the room_ before_ Winry changed. Like now, Winry woke up moments after Ed did and soon, he'd leave her to her privacy.

She smiled then gave his head a quick rub and sat up. She didn't know it but their love, hate relation still went on, even after Ed's 'transformation'. He'd sometimes bug her to the point were she would throw wrenches after wrenches at 'em. She'd do the same to him but he'd meow and hiss he's way to dominance in there little fun.

**-xXx-**

Like every morning, Winry woke up before Al to get a start on breakfast. The smell of bacon filled the house but it would end up going to waste. Al hardly ever ate, and Winry knew it too. Still, she was going to prepare a big plate for him, in stead of giving him less, she'd give him more, to encourage him.

Edward didn't know how to help his little brother.

"_13?" _Edward said seriously to the kitten who strolled in after smelling the sizzling meat. _"Do me a favor. Today, don't bug Al for table scraps, bug Winry instead."_

"_Why? What human is Winry?"_

"_That tall girl, with long hair." _

"_Ohh! The one with the comfy pillows on her chest?" _(I swear it's true, cats love boobs)

"…_yes…"_

Al crept down stairs after noticing 13 had left his room. "G'morning." Al said sleepily.

"Morning!" Winry said with a little more sprit.

Al helped by setting the table with three plates… not two, something he always did. It wasn't always clear to Ed why, but it must be a plate for him. A symbol that Al was never going to forget about his brother or leave him out of his life, even though he's gone. It made Ed feel… special, in a way but he felt for his little brother's pain.

Winry presented Al with his plate with a smile, not mentioning to eat all his food so he'd gradually do it on his own. As the plate hit the counter it was work time. 13 shuffled over to Winry, granting Ed's wishes as Edward sat at Al's feet.

Al slipped Shadow a piece of bacon.

He expected Shadow to take but… he ignored it.

Al checked to see if shadow was feeling alright. This was a first for him to refuse food. He looked under the table but his beloved cat was gone. "Shadow?" When Al sat straight in his seat again there he was, on the table. "Shadow, you're not aloud on the table." But Shadow acted in a way that surprised Alphonse. The golden cat pushed Al's plate closer to him, like he knew what was going on with Al and that he didn't eat.

Alphonse assumed that Shadow wasn't going to move until he ate everything on his plate by the way the cat proudly sat here. Al smiled and petted the cat on the head. "Thanks." Al said full of gratitude.

That morning, Al ate everything on his plate as Shadow watched, like a guardian angel.

**-xXx-**

Author: hEE HEE!


	15. Side Story: Special Surprise Inside!

**Author:**This was ment to be a little short chapter, it good though, i hope anyways. I'd almost like to call this a blooper chapter, hee hee.

**Special Surprise Inside**

All through the night, thunder shook the Rockbell house as the wind and rain competed for dominance over the darkened sky. A web of lighting erupted from the inky black clouds as the light flashed through Winry's room. Ed slept completely unconcerned as Winry hid under the sheets; Ed was right beside her, still... unfortunately in his cat form. His soft, warm fur acted as Winrys security blanket to help her to finally get some sleep. Winry was never going to complain about the cats anymore.

Well.. at least not anytime soon and Den was excited to play in the fresh mud tomorrow.

However, in the room across from hers. Al slept like a rock. He wasn't afraid of storms, maybe when he was five though. Al is a heavy sleeper, surprisingly and probably won't even remember the battle that waged out side until morning. But during the night he accurate a little guest.

His sleep was disturbed when he felt small, cold feet run across his belly. He woke up giggling, Al rubbed his eyes a bit. He was so tired still he felt like he was dreaming that he woke up. He looked down at his stomach where the movement finally stopped.

There, he saw a large… bulge… under his night shirt. "AHHH! I'M PREGNANT!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Al spazzed out random conclusions. In his haft tired, haft panicked state of mind, he almost expected someone to be lying beside him!

Poor, poor Alphonse…

"Hey…wait a minute… I'M A GUY!" Al acknowledged and reached down to yank his shirt up. A little black ball of fur was curled up in the middle of his stomach. "Awww." Its yellow eyes stared at him, wondering what the screaming was about. "Ohhh! It-it was YOU! Oh damn." Al laughed, causing his stomach to rumble and shake the cat.

"13 you scared me! Were you hiding from the storm?" Al asked. Al laughed a little more, amusing himself with the memory of when he was in the armored body. He hid cats in the stomach area of the suit, from his ever observant brother. This was similar.

"You're so silly…" Al smiled and lay back down. More loud noises from the storm frightened and confused the kitten so Alphonse covered him with his shirt again. His belly was now warm and didn't need the blank anymore.

He couldn't believe he thought he was pregnant! How silly, but Al was going to blame it on tiredness. That's his story and his sticking to it!

"Were both silly…"

**Author:** ... BUWhahahahahaahahahahahahahahahhhhaaaahhahaha!


End file.
